


【ibsm】Bi-Masturbation 双向自慰

by komorikei



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorikei/pseuds/komorikei
Summary: 前文：《バイオハザード》https://polimaru404.lofter.com/post/4bf8df29_1cb8552de是这篇的if线mbsm当面NTR的ibsm现在跑还来得及，真的很雷嗷。
Relationships: ibsm, mbsm
Kudos: 13





	【ibsm】Bi-Masturbation 双向自慰

嘘——

  
在他睁开眼睛前，恶魔悄声说。久住蹲到白衣服的警察身旁，男人醒了、而且分明已经靠敏锐的听觉和嗅觉捕捉到了两米开外的地方正在发生的事情、却抗拒打开眼睛的样子实在有趣，他在成人电影的音效声里用另一只狗狗听不到的声音耳语：

  
你醒来的时机太差啦。会被驴踢的。

  
都说打扰人谈恋爱会被驴踢，至于打扰人做爱会不会，其实他并不知道。但也无所谓。大只的汪汪刑警从后槽牙发出要将人喉咙咬断的低声呜鸣，声音被不远处像个破烂娃娃一样任人摆布的搭档捕捉到了。

  
“伊……吹？”

  
因为志摩叫了自己的名字，伊吹条件反射睁开眼。而后立即后悔了。

  
果然。

  
这是他看到志摩的裤子褪到腿弯处、以明显被强迫的姿势压在身形壮硕的外国男人身下时，脑子里浮现的第一个词。

  
果然那个时候他没有听错。志摩在船上，在他昏迷的时间里，确实遭到性侵了。

  
男人将志摩翻过来面朝上。久住扔过去一个小瓶子，对方接过来说了声“Thank you”，将里面粉红色的药丸递到志摩嘴边。察觉到身下的人意识涣散却没有丝毫张口的意思，男人耸耸肩，从下面的嘴里喂了进去。

已经蹂躏到湿软的穴口违背身体主人的意思，顺从接纳进可疑的粉色，甚至在手指抽出时恋恋不舍地绞紧了。

  
伊吹的双手反剪在身后，脚腕手腕上都被胶带以最牢固的方式缠绕起来了。他表情扭曲奋力扯动胶带，直到手腕被嵌出一道深红的沟壑，从中汩汩流出血液，仍然无法阻止搭档在面前被摁着膝盖窝打开双腿，插入别人的性器。

  
整根性器一下全部捅入时志摩发出呛水一样顿挫的呜咽声，卷曲的头发随男人撞击的动作在船舶甲板上像搁浅的海藻似的摩擦摇曳。双眼模糊找不到伊吹的位置，他只向这边偏过头来，用声音确认伊吹的方向：

  
“伊、吹……”

  
药物残留和急促呼吸让他大脑短暂缺氧，额头青筋突突跳动着，伊吹感受到口腔里因长时间紧咬牙齿而传来血腥味。志摩看不清他，但他无法对眼前的画面挪开一寸视线——伊吹厌恶自己在梦里也维持2.0的双眼视力，连对方光裸的小腹上隆起的淫靡形状都看得一清二楚。

  
没有说“救我”，或者“不要看”。志摩只是面对伊吹的方向，一遍一遍重复他的名字。

这是梦，只是梦。伊吹说给自己听。

  
“梦”可真便利啊。万能的逃避借口。关西腔的青年从胸腔发出跳跃的笑声。但你也知道梦是来源于现实的嘛。

  
——所以这个“梦之再放送”，你要好好看着哦？

志摩花了几秒钟理解眼前的状况，在心里暗骂了一声。他回想自己是在哪里被发现的：是在码头淋浴的时候在里面多留了一分钟？还是到医院后与医生单独谈话索要艾滋病阻断药的时候没注意到隔墙有耳？

  
在船上醒来时，得知阵马桑苏醒并与伊吹泪眼相望之后，志摩在那时才意识到自己身体哪里不对劲。不是用来性交的地方传来刺痛感，在告诉他那里被使用过了。

  
使用过的证据还留在里面，因而他在码头的淋浴单间里比伊吹多花了一分钟将不知道是久住还是他的外国同伙的精液弄出来。手指伸到自己从没碰过的内里自然会产生抗拒心理，但追捕犯人的职业本能那时胜过一切。他的搭档在外面整装待发了，他现在所要想的只有快速做完清洁，跟伊吹一起重新坐上蜜瓜包号。

  
最主要的是，志摩真的毫无印象。从身体的铁证能推断出遭受过性侵犯，于是做出要尽快服用艾滋病阻断药以及加项做其他性病检查的决定，但他实在完全搜不到这段记忆。既然是不存在的记忆，只要肉体没有什么不可逆的伤害，这件事完全可以被流水冲走当做从未发生吧。

  
志摩本是这么想的，但他没有预料到伊吹的野生直觉会捕风捉影、推论结果，还居然在梦里重新上演了。  
他作为被架到舞台正中央的“演员”——嘴里含着陌生男人的性器醒来——要陪伊吹把这段不存在的记忆亲身演出来。

  
比起对面前性侵他的外国男人产生杀意，志摩此时更加想狠狠教训那只胡思乱想的狗。伊吹在几步之外的地方被捆绑得牢靠，他肯定醒了——因为志摩没办法比梦的主人本人更先产生意识——但他的搭档暂时没有选择睁开眼睛。

  
男人察觉到他在走神，揪住他头发的力道增大。在头皮要剥裂一般的刺痛感里，志摩混沌的头颅前后颠簸着，完全化作对方泄欲的器官。饱胀的伞头毫不留情捅到喉咙深处，咽喉里随着呕吐感蔓延起轻微的血腥气；而充斥在鼻腔里的男人性器的味道的确不属于伊吹，即便这是伊吹制造出的噩梦里的一个NPC。志摩忽然不安了起来，他侧目望向甲板上横躺的白色身影，呜呜地在抽插唾液的水声里发出哀鸣。

  
男人即将喷薄的硬物从他嘴里拔出来，嘴巴重获自由的志摩立刻哑着嗓子呼喊搭档的名字。

  
快点醒来，如果没办法不去体验这个真实过头的噩梦，那起码让我知道这些荒诞是受你操控的。

等、……哈？

  
药物被塞入体内的时候志摩险些破口大骂了。这家伙平常看的是什么类型的片子啊，啊？他确实被性侵了不假，但并没有被灌媚药——还是以这种下流的方式。

被迫重演自己不记得的记忆也就罢了，竟然还被擅自加戏——而后志摩无力地发现他身体迅速不受控制地灼烧起欲望这件事。

  
好像岩浆在皮肤之下沸腾，身体在渴望有外力令其喷发纾解。男人尺寸过大的性器操入体内，比这更令他惊恐的是自己的后穴以快感大过痛觉的比例接纳住了。感觉像是捅到了肚子深处，或者更深的地方，撞击进来时脏器被震动的感觉令人想吐。男人晃动腰部大幅度地抽插，嘴里用英语说着淫词秽语，偶尔夹杂着的cute之类的词汇——像过激行为里的安全词，令他能在意识模糊的边界里回过神来这是个梦境，只是个由搭档脑子里重现出来的糟糕的梦境。

  
他起初强忍着呻吟，咬紧牙齿不发出哪怕一个哼声。但伊吹白色衣摆沾染上手腕血迹后显眼的红色令他意识到这个笨蛋在通过自残维持断线边缘的理智。于是志摩张嘴想要叫出伊吹的名字安抚他，在发出声音的一刻恰好被操到敏感点上，名字在唇边化作忽然拔高的呻吟：

  
“いぶぅ……あ、ン！うぅ……んん！”

  
啊，这仿佛在说很舒服一样的，淫荡的声音。志摩在心里想。他在伊吹面前发出了这种声音。

  
伊吹呼吸屏住了一下，愤怒从双眼里的褪下几分，笼罩上悲哀。

  
“……志摩。”

  
野兽被伤害后蜷缩在洞穴里的呜咽声。伊吹用这样无助的声音叫他的名字。

  
不是的、笨狗！志摩在心里无声呐喊。张开嘴又要发出令自己恶心的呻吟声——还会伤害到伊吹，他让牙齿嵌入下唇皮肤里，不管有血液已经顺着被咬破的地方流淌到下巴。是因为你才会愿意承受，不然谁要陪你做这种角色扮演游戏一样的闹剧。

  
况且。

  
志摩感受到自己被男人翻过来变成趴跪的姿势，他脱下来的外套被提前垫在地板上，像是在防止粗糙甲板上的木刺擦伤他的手肘。他因梦的主人无意识体贴的投映而失笑。

  
况且真实情况怎么可能是这样服务周到的强奸行为。  
所以将这一切当做一场自慰便可以了。是噩梦与春梦的混合体，是他在借用伊吹的脑内幻想自慰。虽然他从没有用后穴自慰过，还是在搭档面前——这么说有些奇怪，因为那个地方正第二次被当做性器对待。但这就像是警察学校里并不少见的同性间的“互相帮助”，尴尬，但有发生的合理性，并且没有到达要接受道德谴责的必要线上。

  
开始这样想的时候，身后虚假的男人能看做是一种没有生命的工具了。投射了伊吹潜意识的工具，从刚才触碰到他的敏感点开始就一直专心顶撞那里，强制性交变成了要讨志摩舒服的行为，他在身后硬物抽插进出时黏腻的水声与皮肤撞击的声响里逐渐锁不住声音：

  
“……ぁ、あっ！ん、うぅ……そこ、ヤッ…いぶきぃ…”  
“……志摩？”

  
伊吹愣愣看着他的痴态。该死。志摩在心里骂。他强忍着羞耻感，撑起被操到绵软的上半身与伊吹对视。那双眼尾上扬的细长眼睛里写满了动摇，还有委屈，好像眨眨眼就要泛出来泪光。

  
是笨蛋，货真价实的。还要哭？想哭的是我才对吧。  
背后的男人忽然掐着他的腰顶到最深处，而后全部拔出，开始激烈快速的抽插。臀部皮肤被撞得快要泛起青紫了，他红着眼睛看向伊吹：

  
“ぁあ''ん…！イブキばっか、はぁ……はっげしぃ！”

  
他的搭档喉结上下滑动了一下，闪躲开视线不再直视他。伊吹扭动身体调整被绑的姿势，像是遮挡什么一样将膝盖立起来放在胸前。

  
看来罪魁祸首跟他一样得到羞耻心的惩罚了。意识到这一点时，志摩心里浮现古怪的报复快感。他故意去找伊吹躲闪的视线对视，微微张开嘴巴——那里面因为强制口交而红肿着，发出呻吟时口涎无意识顺着嘴角流出，他颤颤地伸了舌头去舔。

  
伊吹的喉结又剧烈滑动了一下，然后，似乎有些生气。

  
身后的工具比他先一步感受到梦的主人的怒意。性器顶到刚才没到达过的深处，志摩一瞬间被恐怖的快感逼出生理泪水。他挣扎着想要向前闪避，被男人粗暴的动作掐着腰肢拖回去，在他腰臀交界处甩了一巴掌。被掴掌的疼痛令他内里条件反射地绞紧了，男人骂着粗鲁的词汇发出一声喟叹，在他里面抖动着射出第一股精液。

  
志摩皱着眉头忍受着被内射的糟糕感觉，同时因这出终于有了点强奸样子的强奸戏码而有些想笑。

  
他还硬着，并且知道伊吹遮挡起来的地方也是一样。他被释放完了的男人扔在地上，勉强抬起视线去找搭档的眼睛。刚才还充盈着嫉妒和愤怒的浅棕色瞳孔里又掺杂进不舍和委屈了。什么啊，还是要哭吗？志摩无奈地垂下眉尾。

  
他感觉到自己忽然被男人用称得上温柔的动作翻过来了。强奸者俯下身来，气息凑到他脸旁，志摩这才意识到，对方想要一个吻。

  
这可不行。STAY。

  
志摩笑了。他在狗狗困惑的眼神里微微摇头。

  
这就要你自己来做了。


End file.
